A trip through reality lane
by Spineshocker62645
Summary: The Watterson's recent actions have repercussions but they are going to be the least of there worries when later on they will find out that they are not alone in this reality.


hello everyone spineshocker62645 her to let you all know about a story that will consist of The Amazing World of Gumball plus the intro of my oc's for this story.

The premise goes like this, The World that Gumball lives in usually resets the story after each episode, right? Well like some of the stories here this one will not reset at least not after the episode "The Finale" during season 2's last episode. Long story short, The wattersons find out that actions have upshots and so with that the wattersons find themselves confused that this has never happened to them before. Where are they you may say well... there in prison. so here is the story. BTW this is my first story.

Elmore prison; 10:00 a.m.

Gumball, Darwin, Anais, as well as the parents Nicole and Richard Watterson are here in jail for offenses that they did in the past but are unsure of how exactly this has occurred to them. These five beings all sit and wait for what comes next after gumball say's

"Where is my happy conclusion'' Looks to the ground the rest of the family does the same thing with a big sigh while the screen dims to black. Until a voice is heard from the other side of the door. "Wattersons, you have a couple of visitors here to see you." The officer pulls out a key to the door from his shirt pocket and has it inserted into the lock of the door that the culprits are in, but not before having to say this to them " Please follow me to the other room, quietly!" The being then unlocks the prison door to have the wattersons while still cuffed followed him to the visitor room(or whatever they call the room where inmates can meet visitors) while having the door shut behind them. They forthwith advance to the said room where they see three similar beings to them. Mr. Small; the school's therapist/yoga instructor/etc, Principal Brown; The school's brown-furred principal were both here plus an unexpected visitor in the figure of a nearly-hairless ape with no threshold to kids with excessive skills about being irritating, especially towards Gumball. give it up for Miss Simian; There teacher. The Wattersons are now placed in front of what appears to be a large glass window in the middle of the area with several chairs on both sides, (5 on the side of the Wattersons and 3 on the other) a brown desk with a couple of old phones on either side of the desk for safe communications due to the glass being sound/bulletproof. "Ok Wattersons" said the officer while looking at them while moving his hand to direct there attention to the three visitors on the other side "these people are here to discuss with all of you about some recent decisions that they have made about your actions that have commenced earlier, so as the usual procedures go you will sit in these chairs and use the phone to interact with the other side of the glass barrier."

The Wattersons are now having themselves sit on the chairs that the officer assigned them to. Gumball starts to pick up the phone until the police chief came in and tells Nicole " Don't try any threatening stuff, Mrs. Watterson" he then has one of his officers clung to what seems to be an electrical prod. "this thing here has enough juice to put you out **cold**!" "So you better keep a lid on that anger of yours, understood? " Nicole with fear in her eyes quietly agreed without saying a word. after which, the system went on.

Gumball picks up the phone and sets it on the desk as does his principal, he now asks him a question with average gumball humor. " So what do we owe this pleasure to principle brown? " The hairy slug starts to clear his mouth with vocalization when Ms. simian (Nigel Brown's controversial lover) interfered with an all-powerful outcry **"YOU TWERPS HAVE CAUSED ME ENOUGH TORMENTED Superimposed Pressure FOR AS LONG AS I HAVE TAUGHT YOU, Perhaps Evermore,"** She says with her remarkably powerful fist slammed into the desk which produced both a mighty shockwave that gave a crack to the glass barrier, and fragmented the wooden desk to pieces. Panting, Ms. Simian slowly gets up for a brief moment till she gets knocked out by a smack on the head by a wooden bat by Nigel. "sorry for that, she tends to get moody being around them." The Police chief nods while holding his hat over his head to scratch it while they both look at the inert Ms. Simian on the floor. Now turning their attention back towards the wattersons with principal Brown sitting in a chair looking at them while having the officer take ms. Simian away to cool off for a bit and Mr. Small followed them to help out "Mr. Small, mind helping ms simian out with recovery. I have a feeling that she is going to be very mad when she wakes up, please do you your best to concoct a lie to her so I won't get accused of this. " Mr. Small glanced towards ms. Simian and meditates for a moment until he comes up with an idea! now facing Brown Small tells him this " Don't fret Principal Brown, im on the case! " We now see Mr. Small running to Ms. Simian to aid with her rehabilitation while Principal Brown turns back to the Watterson's to consult with them about an inherent message that will fortify their current predicament to a vaster extent. " Mr. and Mrs. Watterson, I've come to inform you and your family that well..." He lingers on while rubbing the back of his neck in nervousness for what he may say will produce a split in the family in the course of how things may go. He takes a deep breath and says in a firm voice to the parents. " You are both going back to court to receive a prominent sentence for your crimes, " Nicole starts to cry which advises Richard to calm her down. Gumball and Darwin do the same thing while the youngest sibling Alanis jumps up and lands on top of what remains of the desk that was broken earlier to maintain the discussion to her principal. " Now admonish me if im mistaken, You said that they were going to jail right?" "yes" he replied. The young rabbit with high intellect ponders for a few seconds then comes back to confront him and brings forth a question. " So, If that is their destination, what is to become of me, Gumball, and Darwin?"

Well, how is this for a first chapter in the story **A TRIP THROUGH REALITY LANE**. Don't worry though, this story will have more chapters. what will become of the watterson kids? How severe will the parents' punishment be? Tune in to this story and find out. This is Spineshocker62645 signing out.


End file.
